Shazam: The Power of Captain Marvel
by ApocalypticHunter
Summary: Billy Batson, a homeless 16 year old, gains the amazing powers of the wizard Shazam. Now, with these abilities, his luck never seems to run out. But things change when he uses his powers to go after his parent's killer. Based on the comics and character from DC Comics. Rated T for harsh language.


_**Shazam: The Power of Captain Marvel**_

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I mixed up the origin story to make it more exciting. Don't be like 'you need to stick to the source material', because I know most of you all won't be, but I wanted to make an exciting start. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Billy Batson was running. His feet hit the sidewalk with hard 'pat' sounds on the wet sidewalk. There was a storm going on. Billy's worn out shoes flapped onto his own feet everytime he lifted them up.

Billy looked behind him. His uncle wasn't anywhere to be seen.

His uncle has been chasing him for years. After Billy's parents were killed, Billy was taken into care by his uncle Ebenezer. Fitting, as his uncle was a jerk who tried to make Billy remove the money in the will his parents left, though Billy managed to trick him and alerted the security of the bank they were in, who took his uncle as Billy got away.

Billy has been on the street for years, 3 to be almost exact. He was now 16, and he was currently running to his makeshift house in the subway terminal.

Billy jumped over an empty car to the dusty enterance to the terminal. Before he managed to get there, he felt someone grab him. Billy was put in a headlock by only his uncle, judging by the smell of bourbon and cigars.

"Now, you're going to come with me, or I'm going to-" His uncle started, but was interupted by Billy biting his uncle's arm. His uncle yelled out as he loosened his arm as Billy brought his arm up and elbowed his uncle in the stomach.

The uncle let go as Billy made a break for it. He jumped down the stairs and turned to look at his uncle. He was holding something black.

His uncle was pointing a gun at him.

Billy ran faster. He heard shots as he felt and heard bullets whiz by him.

"I didn't want to do this, William, but this is the only way!" He heard his uncle say, along with the sound of him walking down the stairs.

"Screw you, you greedy, egotistical prick!" Billy said as his voice echoed, not revealing his location.

"That's no way to talk to your uncle!" He heard his uncle said, hearing the smile on his face. (**A/N It's possible to detect if someone is smiling while talking. Try it by yourself or with a friend, talking normally and talking while smiling. :] **)

Billy kept running as he heard his uncle begin to run too. Billy ran under a broken grate as he hid behind some of the rubble as he heard his uncle catch up. BIlly looked through a crack at his uncle.

"Come out, William. All you have to do is come out peacefully and you won't get hurt." His uncle looked around, turned his entire body, his back to Billy.

Billy got up and stepped up on the rubble and jumped off of it, landing on his uncle's shoulders and covered his eyes and mouth. His uncle started to shoot wildly, then he bent forward and flipped Billy on his back, his feet facing his uncle.

Billy's uncle pointed the gun at him. Billy kicked his uncle's shin as he managed to get up. It was a stand-off as Billy's uncle pointed his gun at Billy, both under the broken grate and getting wet.

"Why, William. Why won't you just help your uncle?" His uncle said, smiling.

"Because your a giant douchebag who only wants my inheritance to buy alcohol and cigars to eventually die alone." Billy said calmly and with confidence.

His uncle chuckled as he cocked the gun. "You just don't get it, you pathetic brat. I want this money to pay off my house, to continue living there with you. But you just assume that I'll get rid of you after I get the money."

"I definantly think that, considering you said you'll get rid of me to your (now ex) girlfriend on the phone to live with her and my money." BIlly said.

His uncle looked annoyed. "How could you-"

"You should really roll up your windows whenever you're having a private conversation. Especially if your wealthy relative is only a yard or two away." Billy said, with a smug smile.

"You little-"

"-and you should learn that you don't need to go inside with an adult to withdraw all your money. But since it's you, I wouldn't expect you to learn anything above an elementary school level."

"Shut up you filthy-"

Suddenly, the sky above them rumbled. Both looked up as a stray lightning bolt crashed through the broken grate and struck the ground between them. The shock caused them to fly back, along with a bunch of rubble and pieces of the ceiling that fell on and around them.

Billy was knocked out for a second, and woke up, the only piece of rubble on his leg. He managed to pull it out, ripping the bottom part of his pants leg.

_Way to go Billy, make yourself look more homeless. _Billy thought. He got up and saw his uncle under more rubble. He went over and checked his pulse. He was dead. He wouldn't be chasing him anymore.

Billy saw his uncle's gun laying next to him. He picked it up, warm to the touch. He didn't know how many bullets were left, but he still tucked it in his pants.

Billy heard footsteps. He turned around quickly. He saw someone, a man who looked like he was from a black and white movie. He wore a dress shirt with a tie, wearing a trenchcoat. He looked familiar. The man turned quickly and walked away.

"Hey, hey! Wait!" Billy yelled, running after him. The man walked swiftly and somehow faster than Billy.

The man walked down the railway. Billy jumped down onto the tracks as he managed to follow. The man finally slowed down as he climbed up the stairs to a door that most likely went into an abandoned hallway. Billy managed to catch up and caught the door before the man closed it.

Billy ran into the room the door lead to. Except it wasn't a room. It was a strange place. There was a floor with strange markings that looked like an alien crop-circle. There were strange pillars that flowed and looked like electricity, connected to a roof that had a large hole leading to a strange vortex.

Billy looked around, obviously in shock. There was a chair that was sculpted by dark burgundy rocks. There sat a man in a large, flowing cloak with a long, white beard. The familiar man was standing next to him.

Billy was enticed to walked forward, and he did. He stood in the center of the strange markings, right under the large hole.

"W-where am I?" Billy asked, scared.

"Do not fear, William. You will not be harmed. This is the rock of eternity."

"Why am I here?" Billy asked, feeling braver.

"You have been through hardships in your life, and managed to escape them at every point and turn." The white-bearded man said. "The recent attack on you would've resulted in your death. But your father managed to convince me to spare you. I provided the lightning that saved you."

"M-my dad?" Billy asked. Billy looked over to the familiar man. He smiled as Billy started to put two and two together.

"Dad?" Billy asked.

The familiar man nodded.

"But unfortunately, me saving your life has to come with a powerful price." The white bearded man said.

Billy looked back at the old man. He looked at him like the man asked him to kill someone.

"What is it?"

The man said nothing. He simply closed his eyes. The whole place shook as Billy heard rumbling. Suddenly, a large lightning bolt came down and struck Billy completely. Billy felt on fire as he also felt himself turning into something. The pain was almost unbearable.

The lightning strike finally stopped as Billy felt to his knees.

"What did you do to me?" Billy said. He gasped. His voice was deeper. He grabbed his neck as he realized he had big hands.

Billy was an adult.

He looked at his body. He had on a red suit, with a large white lightning bolt decal on his chest, which sizzled with blue electricity. He had on gauntlets with two parts sticking out with the same electricity coming out. He also had golden boots. He realized he had a white hood with a cape connected.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Billy yelled again, going over to the man and grabbing his arms. He shook the man.

Billy's dad put a hand on his shoulder. Billy looked at the ghost of his father, calming down at his presence.

"In order for me to save you, your father told me you could become the heir to my magic powers. You now have all the powers I have."

"Those are?" Billy asked.

"Superhuman knowledge, from the god Solomon. Super strength and speed, from the strength god Heracles. Stamina and sustenance from the god Atlas. The allmightly powers of Zeus. Invulnerability from Achilles and the speed and flight of Hermes."

BIlly looked as his hands. Sizzling with blue energy.

"Why did you give me this?" Billy asked.

"Did you not hear? Your father told me you could be the heir to my powers. I need someone to protect the Earth from all evil." He said.

"That sounds cliche." Billy said under his breath.

"I hope you can use your abilities to protect Earth in the darkest of times." The man said. "But now I must send you back to your home planet."

"How do I get rid of this curse?" Billy yelled at the man.

"You cannot get rid of this 'curse'. But you can become your old self on command."

"How?"

"Just call upon me. Focus all of your energy around you so I can track you."

"How can I call upon you?"

"Say my name. It is Shazam. Try it."

"Alright." Billy closed his eyes and focused all of his energy away from him. "Shazam."

The lightning struck from the hole and redirected to Billy. Billy felt the effects, though now all blurred into one second, and Billy shrunk down to his teenage size, though now with better clothes. He had on a white jacket, with what was a red shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on it below the jacket. He had on jeans and new white and red sneakers.

Billy was silent.

"I must send you back to your planet. Remember how to call upon your power." Shazam said. He closed his eyes again, and Billy's vision blurred as he fell back.

* * *

Billy woke up again, back in the pile of rubble after the lightning struck. It was morning outside, and it wasn't storming anymore. Billy was still wearing the clothes he was given at the Rock of Eternity. Billy got up and looked down at his hands. Focusing his energy out of him, he saw electricity sizzle out of his hands.

Billy sighed as he fully realized it wasn't a dream. Billy walked to his makeshift home to collect his stuff.

Billy was going to live better if he was forced to protect the world.

* * *

_**A/N: So, Billy's super design (Captain Marvel) is based on the design of his outfit on Injustice. Look at a picture for reference in the future.**_

_**The next chapter is going to focus a bit on Billy's parent's killer.**_

_**Please review! It gives me the inspiration to continue writing. Have a nice day! **_


End file.
